


La couleur de tes yeux

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: La jeune troll s'approcha, '"Et vous êtes ? Monsieur." / "Mort" fut la seule parole qu'il lâcha en retour. / One-shot sans prétention pour les amateurs de Crackship et de poésie.





	La couleur de tes yeux

Il garda les yeux clos se sentant observé  
Les ouvrit peu à peu afin de constater  
Que l'éclat du soleil ne lui faisait point face  
Une silhouette assise lui ayant pris sa place

La fille aux cornes pointues l'accueilli d'un sourire  
L'interrogeant sur ses plus récents souvenirs  
Sa mémoire était vague il ne su que penser  
Car au fond souhaitait-il vraiment se rappeler ?

« Je n’sais plus » Il menti de peur de la vexer  
Mirant le paysage dont il était cerclé  
"Ou suis-je donc ?" Demanda le parfait inconnu  
"Dream bubble" Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu

Il en comprit bien vite sa présence en ces lieux  
La jeune troll s'approcha '"Et vous êtes ? Monsieur."  
"Mort" fut la seule parole qu'il lâcha en retour  
Elle rit et de leva, s'exclamant a son tour

"Nous le somme tous ici, ce n'est plus un souci"  
Sans poser de questions l'inconnu la suivit  
Observant au travers de ses lunettes noires  
Son guide improvisé et sa tenue bizarre

Des gants de satin rouge et un pantalon bleu  
Un tee-shirt assorti et de bien longs cheveux  
Son haut affublé du signe de la balance  
Elle le portait pourtant avec grande élégance.

Elle lui donna son nom sans vraiment de raison  
L'entrainant, ravie, auprès de ses compagnons  
Il souffla "Latula, c'est sympa comme prénom  
-C'est flattant de la part d'un si jolie garçon"

Il savait qu'elle blaguait, ne s'en formalisait  
La suivait dans ses pas, et soudain remarqua  
Qu'un homme a la peau grise au loin les attendait  
Sitôt qu'ils s'approchèrent, il les interpella

Etrangement coiffé et les cornes ondulées  
Cigarette à la main il se mit à parler  
Un nuage de fumée s’échappant de sa bouche  
Déblatérant des paroles plus ou moins louches

"Latula tu n'aurais pas vu une fille en noir ?  
Une certaine Snowmen dont l'mutant m'a parlé."  
Elle ôta ses lunettes le toisant du regard  
Laissant paraitre ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé

Le blond les contempla ne pouvant s'en défaire  
Ecoutant de temps en temps quelques commentaires  
"T'imagine si jme tapais tout un univers ?"  
C'était sans importance, il ne s'en souciait guère

Une discussion banale entre deux trépassés  
"Cronus tu n'y penses pas ?" Enchaina Latula  
Le troll semblait sérieux, elle soupira, blasée  
"Fais donc ce que tu veux" et sur ce le quitta

Poursuivant son chemin en bien bonne compagnie  
S’amusant des chevaux qui leurs tournaient autour  
Et scrutant l’horizon aux couleurs assombries  
Tentant de retrouver son groupe aux alentours

Ces superbes équidés ne cessaient de courir  
Leur magnifique pelage les faisait reluire  
Sous le soleil couchant qui sublimait leur crin  
Ils hennissaient alors un magnifique refrain.

Tapant de leurs sabots tels de fiers destriers.  
Galopant fièrement, ils semblaient s'envoler  
Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, une mélodie pure  
Un sublime spectacle, merveilleuse peinture

Elle les trouva enfin s’exclamant de vive voix  
Qu’il lui tardait de lui présenter ses alliés  
Il en fut très ravi mais lui cacha sa joie  
Par habitude sans doute de se contrôler

Il ne laissait paraitre ses vrais sentiments  
Se cachant sous un masque qu’il savait futile  
Paradoxalement se mettait en avant  
Se voulant impavide sous cette allure puérile

Il détailla les têtes qu'il découvrait alors  
Un troll assit par terre, un chapeau a la main  
Semblait jouer tristement avec sa reliure d'or  
Il était habillé d'un costume anodin

Les cornes exfoliée et un air incertain.  
Il semblait malheureux d'être présent en ces lieux.  
Regrettant amèrement l'existence de ce jeu.  
Qui, de sa très chère planète, causa la fin.

Un autre assit non loin hélait avec entrain  
Comme si leur arrivée était miraculeuse  
Se leva et clama d'une voix chaleureuse.  
Qu'il ne leur fallait point demeurer aussi loin

Arborant une combinaison noire et dorée  
Un casque sur la tête et des verres bicolores  
Il semblait entamer une longue logorrhée  
Un verbiage qui augmentait le niveau sonore

Achalant un troll qui pourtant lui faisait dos  
Ce dernier ne semblait souhaiter venir aux mots  
Et leva le majeur comme par acrimonie  
Flottant tel un fantôme dépourvu d'empathie

Le teint de couleur vert, lunettes dépareillées  
Un teeshirt un peu grand sur lequel se trouvait  
Les signes du verseau et gémeaux mélangés  
Restant muet, préférant rester en retrait

"N'y fais pas attention, il passe de temps en temps.  
Il parle avec Nektan puis s'en va aussitôt."  
Latula ricanait telle une grande enfant  
Alors que l'homme masqué poursuivait ses ragots.

D'autres trainaient autour, ne semblant se soucier  
De cette agitation, pour eux, habituelle  
Des trolls et des humains plus ou moins familiers  
Et parmi eux de nombreux doubles temporels

Il en fit de même se mit à les ignorer  
Se concentrant sur ce groupe a peine rencontré  
Non désireux d'entamer la conversation  
Mais contraint tout de même à faire bonne impression

Notre nouveau venu hésita un instant  
Puis tenta une approche qui se voulait marrante  
"C'est la mode les lunettes teintées en ce moment ?"  
Tous aussitôt se turent contrairement à l'attente.

"On les portait avant le jour de notre mort.  
Aujourd'hui cachent ces yeux blanc dont nous somme pourvus  
qui nous rappellent chaque jour que nous ne somme plus"  
à ses paroles notre blond fut pris de remords

Une culpabilité qu'il tentait de cacher  
Se sentant étranger songeant même à partir  
Mais fut vite convaincu par le triste sourire  
De celle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter

Et se jurant malgré lui, qu'il la soutiendrait  
Entrepris alors de la suivre où qu'elle allait.  
Jamais ne s’éloignait, jamais ne la quittait  
Pas même du regard quand bien même il savait

Que cet amour naissant n’était point réciproque  
Loin de lui la peur qu'une telle relation choque  
Ses raisons étaient autres, une foucade ineffable  
un mensonge qui rendait ses sentiments instables.

Un soir au pied d'une dune il lui teint ces mots même:  
"Quelle est la couleur du ciel que nous regardons ?  
-Il est bleu, n'est-il pas ?" où était le problème ?  
Il sourit tendrement, lorgnant sur l'horizon.

"Imagine maintenant que je vois cette teinte  
Différemment des autres et que naturellement  
Me fut décrit par mon grand frère comme étant cyan  
La ou pourtant mes yeux distinguaient de l'absinthe

Où est la vérité ? Est-il vert ou bleuté ?  
-Où veux-tu en venir ? Dit-elle un peu sceptique.  
-Tes yeux ne sont pas blancs, ils sont juste magnifique."  
Latula amusée, comme pour fuir le sujet

Lui dit avec malice "Et qu'en est-il des tiens ?"  
et ainsi sur ses lunettes noirs porta sa main  
il n'eu rien vu venir qu'aussitôt les enleva  
faisant tomber le masque de bout de ses doigts

Un visage au trais fins se dessinait alors  
recouvert par endroit de quelques mèches d'or  
et au creux de ses yeux à présent dévoilés  
deux pupilles orangées depuis ce temps cachées

"Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Latula  
tout en posant au sol les montures dérobées  
Le blond pérennisant l'instant de vérité  
Finit quand même par dire "Je le niais. -Et pourquoi ?"

Voyant qu'il n'osait répondre elle continua  
"Il te faut les rejoindre, ils ont besoin de toi"  
ôtant ses propres verts, le fixant du regard  
Lui vola un baisé pour ultime au revoir.

"Je sais que tu reviendra. Après tout, tes yeux sont blancs, n'est-il pas ?"


End file.
